The present invention relates to a paint drying oven for drying paint applied to various articles such as automobile bodies or casings for electrical appliances. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for preventing resinous condensate dropping for use in a paint drying oven, comprising troughs for receiving condensates of residual tar formed on walls of the oven.
The troughs for receiving condensates of residual tar formed on walls of the oven are provided in order to prevent the condensates from dropping to the articles under drying treatment. Generally, such troughs are disposed on or adjacent upper edges of openings defined in oven walls for passage of the articles. However, no measure has been taken heretofore with regard to condensates of residual tar formed on outer surfaces of the troughs per se.
The condensates formed on the outer surfaces of the troughs could drop to the articles passing through the openings, which results in inferior products having unsatisfactory painting.
It has been conventional practice to avoid this inconvenience by means of frequent maintenance operations to remove the condensates from the outer surfaces of the troughs.